


untitled

by rosenkrone



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, spoilers for chapter 337
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy commiserates with someone unexpected after joining the others.  Spoilers for chapter 337.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rae for her birthday. Prompt is all hers, :)

It was almost a relief when chaos descended around her not even five minutes after Natsu had pulled her towards the rest of the guild members. The sounds of brawling, mugs clinking together, and raucous laughter were like music to her ears. Though Lucy hadn't been able to achieve everything she had initially planned on, she couldn't help but feel thankful to be surrounded by this special brand of craziness once more.

Taking in the people around her, Lucy couldn't help but tear up when she noticed those who were missing. It was selfish and wrong but she also knew what a world they were left in. Lightly tracing the guild stamp on her hand, Lucy could only hope that they were surviving as best as they could. 

A heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder and she looked up in surprise to see Gajeel. “You did good, Blondie.”

Lucy blinked, her mough hanging slightly open and Gajeel snorted in amusement. “I wouldn't lie.”

“Thank you, Gajeel.” Turning away from his gaze, Lucy took in the sight of the guild members who were making up for lost time apparently. “Though I'm sure I wasn't exactly the person you were hoping to greet.”

“Shorty's tough. And smart. A survivor.” 

Lucy swallowed past the lump in her throat, pretending that she hadn't heard his voice crack slightly. “I do kind of wish she could be here. It feels like forever since I've been able to hear her voice.” The last time she had seen Levy, the other girl had been doing her best to hold back tears as she wished Lucy luck on her journey. 

Gajeel remained silent but Lucy knew he understood. He was probably missing Levy just as much, though he was certainly better at hiding it. “I'm sure she'll join us before we even realize it.”


End file.
